Identity Switch
by Requested
Summary: Taylor isn't really Carter's twin. At their birth Lori tried to kidnap Carter's real twin but she didn't get out in time and instead the baby was accidently given to another family: Taylor's real family. The family goes on a trip to London and Carter runs into her identical twin...
1. Chapter 1

'Hey come on kids we have to get to the airport,' Elizabeth yells looking at her watch. 'Are you sure we should be coming with you, I mean it's your book tour?'

'Of course you should be coming with me, the kids are off school and having Carter there would really be amazing for everyone who has read my books.' David replies.

'Where is Grant? We need to leave now.'

'Calm down Taylor, they will be here any second' David reassures, putting his hand on her shoulder.

I look over at Taylor and give her a smile. It seems like there is something else going on with her but she won't tell me.

'Hey Armadillo, shall I sit in the middle?' I suggest hopefully.

'Yeah, whatever,' He said, shrugging. He hasn't been the same since he and Taylor got into a huge argument while I was out. They still haven't told me what is was about and right now it looks as though I am going to be stuck seated between them until we arrive in London since they won't even talk to each other.

'Alright everyone, into the car. Give your bags to your father. Let's go.' Elizabeth commands, climbing into the driver's seat. Both parents are completely oblivious to the drama going on in the back of the car. Elizabeth thinks this trip could save their marriage, I'm not so optimistic. It seems as though there is always something going on in this family.

We get on the plane and take our seats. The parents are sitting in front and we have a row all to ourselves. Usually it would be fun but right now I feel like it's going to be a really long trip.

'You know, I've never actually been on a plane before.' I said making conversation to ease the tension in the air.

'Really?' Grant says lifting his eyes from the game he is playing on his phone.

'I always imagined that you would be flying all over the place trying to get away from the police or something.'

'No Lori could barely hold down a job so we were living mostly off some inheritance money that she got from her family and we weren't exactly rich.'

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Taylor announces, her whole face looks like a light shade of green.

'We're taking off in a minute aren't we meant to sit down?'

'I need to get to the bathroom'

'Alright, well you can't walk in this state, I'll take you,' I say. 'Grant, we'll be back in a minute.'

I take her towards the cubicles at the back of the plane but we get intercepted by a flight attendant.

'You two need to get back to your seats, we're approaching take off.'

'I'm sorry, she was just feeling really sick so I was taking her to the bathroom.' I say, supporting Taylor. It feels like if I let go she will just drop to the floor.

'Get back to your seats and I will fetch you a bag, just in case.'

We slowly make our way back and I sit Taylor down. But she only seems to be getting worse.

'Taylor are you afraid of flying?' She looks at me, and in that one look I can see that I'm right.

'Okay look at me. We are actually safer in a plane than we are in a car and this is my first flight so how about we help each other through this. Just you and me.' I hold her hand. 'Now just take a deep breath and imagine you were back home hanging out with Max and we will be there in no time.'

We arrive in London exhausted and I collapse into the hotel bed. It's so soft I could have fallen asleep right there. The publishers were paying for our hotel and it seems like they didn't just go for the cheapest option. I was glad I had finally let David publish the book. I mean it wasn't the first edition that he had given me, that one was awful and I would have never let him publish it. He had rewritten parts of it and let me read them. I was actually really pleased with the result and now it kinda felt like I had a proper dad too.

We woke up the next morning really early since David and I had to go off to some book signing at this huge bookstore. We walked in and when people saw me they went wild. It felt really strange. I mean I know I had been the life of a few parties but never had I met so many strangers look quite so happy to see me.

We sat down and started signing books and taking photos with the fans. I began to see that being an author isn't just about writing the words but also about interacting and pleasing those who read them.

By the time we had finished it was late in the day and David decided to go back to the hotel but I wanted to explore the city a bit more.

'Hey, how about you take Grant to buy some new clothes. He needs some and it would be an excuse to get him out of the hotel.'

'Sure why not' I reply.

We walk back to the hotel and I go and get Grant.

'So how about it Armadillo, you up for it?'

'Let's go, Elephant,' he smiles.

We start walking down the street looking for somewhere that looks like a good place to shop.

'Have you got any idea where...'

That was when it happened. When I bumped into me. I mean someone who looked exactly like me.

'Shit.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a late update. I am just getting out of my writing slump so hopefully there will be more updates to come soon!

I've had more than my fair share of shocking moments in my life but that didn't exactly make them any less shocking. I was standing there in the middle of the road staring at what looked like my reflection but wasn't. She was staring right back at me, neither of us knowing what to say.

I look at her thinking that maybe this is all just my mind playing tricks on me. But the closer I look the more I see out differences. Sure she has the same appearance as me, but her hair is longer and wavier and her clothes not really something I would wear. So this wasn't just my brain projecting a mirror image - this was a different person. I look at Grant and can tell just from his stunned expression that she is not a figment of my imagination.

'So…' Grant said feeling the awkwardness hanging in the air.

'um…hi' I said finally. 'This is crazy.'

'Haha, yeah but it's nice to meet you. I'm Megan.' She put her hand out and I shook it. She smiled at me and it was the same tentative smile that I smiled back at her.

'I'm Carter,' I say, 'and this is my brother, Grant.'

'I know this sounds crazy but do you two want to go and have coffee or something? I mean it's not everyday that you meet someone who looks exactly like you.'

I look at Grant who shrugs in his nonchalant way, I guess we didn't have to be back at the hotel till six so why not?

'Sure,' I said 'I'll just text my sister – she can get a bit worried sometimes.'

We head into the nearest coffee shop and order before sitting down with our drinks.

I see people walking past who just look at us for a second longer than they normally do or who look back over their shoulders to make sure they aren't just seeing double. I shiver, now I know how identical twins must feel – why are people so fascinated with two different people who just happen to have the same face?

Megan doesn't hesitate and immediately starts questioning us. 'So where are you guys from?'

'The US, do you know where Virginia is?' Grant says.

Megan's eyes widen. 'Yeah I was actually born there. My parents were on holiday in America at the time in Fairfax and my mum experienced some complications so they had to have me in the local hospital.'

That was when I started to panic. I have handled situations like this before but each time it is different. After all the times that I have been told that I have or haven't been related to someone I have come to realise that it's never a good thing at first.

'Grant lets go,' I say, at least this time I don't have to let it change my life and who knows maybe it's just a coincidence. I began to stand up but Grant pulled me back into my seat.

'Carter don't you want to know the truth?' I Grant wasn't about to budge.

'What's going on?' Megan looked concerned over me leaving.

'Megan, the thing is I was also born in that hospital but my life hasn't exactly been easy so I'm not sure I want to mess up my family again.'

She looked up at me and I could see that this was getting to her so I decided to continue because I know how much the truth can mean to people.

Over the next hour we talked and talked finding out that we had the same birthday was what I had dreaded but assumed all along. She told us about growing up in London and her family.

'I love my family but I don't know exactly where I fit in.' Megan admits.

'Tell me about it,' said Grant. I look at him disapprovingly. I always find it hard that Grant never feels like he belongs. He is never at the centre of the drama so I guess some people forget he's there. Ever since I became part of the Wilson family I have made it my goal to include him. I joined the family relatively recently and yet I am treated more like a member of the family than he is.

'My family are all blondes, so there were a few who always asked if I was adopted.' Megan continues. 'Maybe that was it all along just a mix up at the hospital.'

That made me freeze. True, this is what I had thought of in the beginning but I never thought it through thoroughly. If Megan was my identical twin then Taylor wasn't my sister. The one thing that I had always counted as a constant in my life vanished before my eyes. That was the last straw I got up and I left the cafe without one glance behind me. Megan would just have to handle it because I couldn't lose Taylor.


End file.
